


Pecado Escarlate

by LadyR



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: ElsxElesis, F/M, IMxBQ, Romance, incesto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyR/pseuds/LadyR
Summary: "Ele sabia que aquele pecado lhe acompanharia por toda a vida, mas estava disposto a seguir aquela estrada sem olhar para trás."[ElsxElesis]





	Pecado Escarlate

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem.  
> Ainda está para ser betado futuramente.  
> Boa leitura.

**Pecado Escarlate**

_Peito_

_há toneladas_

_de sentimento_

_inexplicáveis._

 

Suspirou, os pills against the eye effects of the unhas on the heart of imaculada. Os gemidos preencheram o quarto enquanto o casal se afunda mais e mais na sua bolha de prazer e luxúria.

Os gemidos se tornaram grânulos de phueles de fios longos, os silencio se, os silencio de se os lábios se encontravam e se devoravam saciando a urgência que sempre se prolongavam os longos dias de trabalho, em meio as longas e cansativas missões.

A Elsword não era uma idéia de como a empresa havia se originado, como a queda e a obtenção de uma tentação que o devorou e arranjou como entranhas do aquele fatídico dia anos atrás; entretanto, diante de tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que tinha, o ruivo tinha uma vaga ideia de quem é o que provocou, de quem quer que se faça sentir cada vez mais com toques supostamente inocentes, com abraços que façam sentir mais e mais seu corpo desenvolvido.

Os anos de uma década e muitos anos atrás, ele sabia, sua irmã não era a mesma e agora - e todas as noites - o mais procurava e mais para o poço de insanidade e demência. Semper that the shelava and beijava, always that their clothes were removed by cantos da casa, were seen by preso away the tentatively and his single thought was arrancar their gritos and obscenidades.

A mente perdeu-se por um breve instante, o mundo girou e foi antes de poder questionar seu corpo por pressão contra uma cama com uma ruiva sobre si; como uma curva para a cabeça quando se curvou para trás, um cabo de pingue e os fios vermelhos esculpiram como uma cacheira de sangue reluzindo pecado. Quando você começa a remexer-se, o incitando mais e mais continua, mesmo que o cansaço está cobrando seu preço sobre si já. Agarrou-a pelos quadrinhos, sabendo que todas as fichas como as marcas de suas mãos mais uma vez, e ouviu-a um grunhido de um meio de fé antes de se movimentar.

Quando uma pessoa chega ao epítome do ato, ela é um pouco mais distante do que a sua própria força para manter-se ao prazer do prazer. E quando ela gritou seu nome, seguindo uma gemido languido e cansado, ele sabia que concederia seu próprio desejo.

Suspirouçada a uma queda sobre si, tão fraca e indisposta que a mulher se associava a uma mulher louca que a análise e a tentava, enquanto brincava e se encontrava num poço de pecado e prazer. Mas a vista, a vista, a mente e a paciência de uma terra dos sonhos - e o mesmo, é claro -, o brilho não pode deixar de contemplar tudo aquilo que fez e fez, e como não encontrei em si algo par se arrepender.

Eram irmãos, não és importante fazer o que faziam, mas é o que pode ser uma hipótese para isso. O que importava para si era o que ela pensava, o que ela sentia eo que sentia por Elesis.

Por que ele sabia que a amava, a amava de forma tão doente e abismal que mal podia reconhecer uma pessoa inocente que um dia foi; era impuro e improprio, inaceitável ao mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo por seu próprio egoísmo, afinal, ele tinha o direito de ser egoísta para com a _sua amada_ irmã. O que o deixou a acompanhar por toda a vida, mas estava disposto a ser transportado para trás.

 

**_Fim_ **


End file.
